


June 1924

by aldiara



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Mountaineering, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Written forDrabble Day 2018, set 12 years after Titanic.





	June 1924

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/), set 12 years after Titanic.

Rose is in make-up when a headline on the paper someone has left at her table catches her eye. She reaches past her stylist to pick it up.

_“British Mount Everest Expedition Failed – Mallory and Irvine Lost.”_

Rose scans the article, her heart beating rapid and heavy in her chest. She’s followed the expedition’s progress only sporadically, but something about this tugs at her. Those smooth young faces, bright with passion, and the blurred image of the mountain, a behemoth of ice and dreams: ominous, beckoning, familiar.

She mourns these reckless strangers, even as she eyes the mountain with hunger.


End file.
